In order to cut and grind wooden surfaces of complicated shape such as a curved surface on the peripheral edge of the workpiece, it has been generally necessary to use a pressure pad provided with a surface corresponding to the surface to be ground and which is arranged inside a sanding belt so as to press the sanding belt against the workpiece. However, since the pressure pad must be pressed against the sanding belt under tension to adapt the sanding belt to the surface to be ground, if the surface is a complicated curved surface, the adapting action will not be favorable or true. As a result, the surface of the work will be scraped away at the end edges by the upper and lower edges of the sanding belt.
In order to improve the action of the foregoing arrangement, a shaping base having a contoured surface, conformed to the surface to be formed on the workpiece, is provided with small pieces of sanding paper having an abrasive grain layer formed on the outer surface. The pieces are pasted, one by one, along the axis, on the peripheral surface of the shaping base to form a grinding surface which can then be pressed against the workpiece while the shaping base is rotated.
However, in such construction it is necessary to uniformly paste the sandpaper pieces on the entire peripheral surface of the base. Thus, when they are worn, it is necessary to peel these pieces off one by one and then to re-paste small pieces of new sanding paper. Thus, the workability of the grinding device is very low.
The foregoing technical problem is the same also in working metals. It is difficult to make an abrasive surface in a complicated shape and to replace the abrasive surface in a complicated shape and replacing the abrasive surface particularly since it is difficult to form the same abrasive grain layer as in the original surface.
The present invention has it as an object the provision of a grinding tool that is easy to make and a method for making the same.